Hace 5 días
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Oneshot Navidad - Shizuru está enojada, ¿Natsuki podrá arreglar las cosas?


Disclaimer:  
Mai HiME no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

HACE 5 DÍAS - Oneshot

- ¿Qué tienes Natsuki? Pareces algo triste – Mai entraba a su habitación sorprendiéndose con la cara de cachorrito abandonado de su amiga

- Yo… ¡A ti que te importa! – Respondió Natsuki a la defensiva, cuando está triste simplemente no podía evitarlo

- ¿Así que también estás de mal humor? Ya se que te pasa y tiene nombre, Kaichou-san

- ¡No! – Gritó Natsuki sin pensarlo – No tiene nada que ver con Shizuru

- ¿Entonces si? Dime que pasa – Para Mai la respuesta de Natsuki fue más una afirmación que una negación

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada – Natsuki empezaba a perder su energía para responder

- ¡¿Qué no pasa nada?! Pero si tienes cara de cachorrito abandonado justo el día de navidad, es más, no se porque estas aquí y no con ella

- Bien, muy bien, si es Shizuru, tú ganas, es que no puedo darle la cara – Dijo Natsuki con un hilo de voz

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Mai preocupada

- Es que… Tú sabes, Shizuru cumplió años hace 5 días, pero… - Al parecer Natsuki no quería continuar

- ¿Pero…? – Mai no la dejaría salir de allí, no sin que le contará lo que había pasado

- Ahhh… Está bien, ¡Yo soy una idiota! – Dijo Natsuki más para sí misma - Shizuru y yo teníamos clases ese día, ya sabes la universidad es muy absorbente, y pues aquí también, pero aprovechando que era un sábado, yo quede de recogerla alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, no se, salir a comer, y darle su regalo, es más, pensaba también pasar el domingo con ella, pero… - De nuevo Natsuki evitaba continuar

- ¿Pero qué? Deja de dar vueltas y dime algo que no sepa – Dijo Mai un poco exasperada

- Pues es que me quede dormida y la deje plantada, ¡Soy una idiota! Le mande un mensaje a las 7 de la noche diciendo que había surgido algo, y que no podía recogerla, y después de eso no le he dado la cara, ni contestado sus llamadas, me debe odiar – Natsuki estaba sollozando

- ¿Así que era eso? – Mai parecía un poco ida, miraba al techo, mientras su voz era apenas audible

- ¿A qué te refieres Mai? Estoy desesperada, y tú miras al techo y me dices "¿Así que era eso?" ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? – Preguntó Natsuki con la mirada envenenada

- Perdóname Natsuki, es que estaba recordando algo, pero en este momento me dedicare a ayudar a mi amiga, bien empecemos por el principio, ¡Sí, eres una idiota y más!, Y como si fuera poco, haces todo lo posible para complicar más las cosas, bien ahora continuando ¿Sabes qué hará hoy Shizuru-san?

- Pues creo que tiene que trabajar, las clases las suspenderían en la universidad el 19, pero ya conoces a Shizuru, consiguió un trabajo por estos días – Natsuki estaba muy segura de lo que decía

- ¿Entonces no irá a Kyoto? – Mai parecía un poco sorprendida

- No – Natsuki bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada más

- Es oficial, eres de lo peor Natsuki, así que se quedó en Tokio por ti y tú te desapareces – La mirada de Mai era dura, casi un reclamo

- ¿Qué hago dime? – Natsuki en cambio la miraba con suplica, pidiéndole que por favor la ayudará

- Pues bueno, tu problema tiene una solución, ¿Tienes el regalo de navidad?

- Eh… si, y el de cumpleaños también, pero el de cumpleaños es mejor – Dijo Natsuki algo nerviosa y sonrojada

- No me digas que compraste los regalos en la tienda en la que te vi hace algunos días – Al parecer el humor de Mai había cambiado – Jajajaja

- Si… pero es que el regalo de navidad era para mí, ¿Entiendes? – Natsuki estaba más roja de lo normal

- Ok, déjame ver, ¿El regalo de cumpleaños lo usarías tú, y el de navidad ella? – Mai al parecer estaba muy segura

- Si – Natsuki estaba sumamente apenada

- ¡No te pongas así Nat! Al parecer, al fin has aprendido que no debes ser tan específica conmigo – Natsuki de nuevo se puso rojísima

- Si, ya lo se, ni lo digas

- ¿Qué esperas?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Ni siquiera me has dicho el plan

- Pues vas a ir a esperarla a su apartamento y le darás la sorpresa más grande de su vida, y serás la novia más dulce y cariñosa, y le pedirás perdón por ser tan estúpida, y me traerás de Tokio unos chocolates de los que a mi me gustan de agradecimiento

- Claro, claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Gracias… Un momento, ¿Por qué habría de traerte chocolates? Eres una maldita interesada Mai – Gritó Natsuki

- ¡Vaya! Siempre soluciono tu vida amorosa y ¿No merezco un regalito de navidad? Además soy tu mejor amiga – Mai "parecía" muy dolida

- Ahhh, te traeré tus estúpidos chocolates, pero llamare mañana para que le digas a Shizuru que me los pediste – Natsuki estaba derrotada

- Claro, claro

- Me voy

- ¡Suerte tonta!

- Creo que esta vez realmente la necesitaré

Natsuki salió del edificio con la bolsita de los regalos, se puso el casco y salió a toda velocidad hacia la autopista que la llevaría a Tokio, aprovechando que eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde, calculó que llegaría alrededor de las 6 si conducía a "su" velocidad.

Así fue, llegó a las 6 y media al apartamento de Shizuru, pero al parecer ésta no llegaría sino hasta dentro de unas 2 horas, aprovechó el tiempo y arregló el lugar, le daría la sorpresa del año a Shizuru, definitivamente; La tina la dejó lista, con espuma y velitas aromáticas alrededor, con esas mismas velitas hizo un camino desde la entrada hasta la habitación, pero con respecto a la cama no sabía que hacer, y es que llenarla de pétalos de rosas rojas era muy trillado, así que mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando que hacer, no sintió cuando alguien entraba hasta la puerta de la habitación y se quedaba viéndola.

- Creo que así está perfecto – Dijo Shizuru logrando sacar del trance a Natsuki

- ¡¡¡Shizuru!!! – Natsuki posaba su mano sobre su pecho mientras que respira muy agitada – Casi me matas de un susto mi amor

- ¿Mi amor? A mí casi me matas de un susto hace 5 días, y por 4 horas, pensando que te había pasada algo ¡Tonta!

- Shizuru perdóname, por favor – La miraba Natsuki con ojos tristes – Yo me siento tan mal por eso, soy una tonta si, perdón

- Además de eso, no contestaste mis llamadas nunca más – Shizuru obviamente estaba enojada

- Yo… me quede dormida, cuando me desperté te envié el mensaje, pero no sabía como darte la cara, arruine tu cumpleaños, pude venir, pero tenía miedo que estuvieras muy enojada… y entonces… entonces…

- Natsuki ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Qué te podría hacer? Dime – Shizuru parecía asombrada con lo que escuchaba

- Entonces me terminaras, no Shizuru, yo no quiero que me dejes, perdóname po…

Natsuki no pudo terminar, Shizuru se encontraba besándola mientras la atraía hacia sí desde la cintura, Natsuki terminó por poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia, el beso era suave y lento, como una exploración de la una a la otra, como un beso de reivindicación, un beso de perdón.

- ¿Ara, entonces eso paso? ¿Y tenías miedo de que me alejara de ti? – Preguntó Shizuru de manera dulce, mientras aun mantenía su frente junto a la de Natsuki

- Perdón Shizuru, en serio, lo siento tanto

- Ya, ya mi amor, lo importante es que estas aquí, y no te dejaré ir sino hasta el próximo año, ese será tu castigo – Agregó Shizuru en tono divertido

- ¿Quién dijo que tenía planeado irme antes? Solo que me echaras, pero ya que no es así, después no te quejes que ya no me puedes sacar de aquí – Continuó Natsuki siguiéndole el juego

- Ara, ara, Natsuki no debe jugar con fuego, quizás me decida por raptarla y nunca dejarla salir de aquí, así no te me desapareces

- Shizuru te amo, feliz navidad

- Feliz navidad mi amor… Por cierto ¿Te había dicho que te ves muy sexy con esa ropa interior? – Comentario de Shizuru para sonrojar a Natsuki, muy necesario

- ¡Shizuru!

- Y dime ¿Esto es para mí Tsuki?

- Si, todo para ti Zuru

FIN

PSD: Ok, no recuerdo quien usa esos diminutivos para ellas, pero los tome de algún autor o autora, no son invención mía, y es que son adorables, en serio, siento mucho no dar los créditos, mi memoria… ah, bueno, un saludo.

Por favor dejar comentarios, gracias por leer ^^


End file.
